This invention relates to a color picture tube. More specifically, the invention pertains to a color picture tube having a faceplate with a deposited phosphor screen, a shadow mask in front of the phosphor screen, a cone with a bulb neck portion on which a deflection unit is disposed and in which a three electron-gun system is disposed.
Such a color picture tube is known from German OS No. 2,621,389. Color picture tubes in which the electron guns are disposed in a triangular configuration are referred to as delta tubes, and are featured by good electron-optical properties.
The electron guns can also be disposed in a plane extending through the tube axis. These color picture tubes are deferred to as in-line tubes, and permit a simplified convergence adjustment.